


Artemis | Cato Hadley

by earth_to_sonia



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Cato Hadley Hunger games, District 11 (Hunger Games), District 12 (Hunger Games), F/M, Hunger Games, Quarter Quell (Hunger Games), alternative quarter quell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_to_sonia/pseuds/earth_to_sonia
Summary: On the 25th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes that would represent it. For the 75th anniversary (the third quarter quell) the same rule will be implemented but as a reminder to the districts that united we are strong but divided we are weak. However since this is the third quarter quell three victors can win provided that at least one of them is from a different district.Artemis Grateneyo is at risk. She is the niece of Chaff; district elevens only surviving male victor. She is the obvious choice to send in the arena and now she must fight for her life so that she can return home. Alliances will be broken, lives will be lost and only three will survive
Relationships: Cato (Hunger Games)/Original Character(s), Cato (Hunger Games)/Original Female Character(s), Gale Hawthorne/Original Character(s), Gale Hawthorne/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Best of the Hunger Games Collection, The Hunger Games





	1. District eleven

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is also on my Wattpad account. It’s more detailed on there and updated regularly it also has lots of nice gifs. My Wattpad account is called earth-to-sonia and here is the link https://www.wattpad.com/user/earth-to-sonia

Artemis looked out of her window and admired the crisp copper leaves falling off the trees, swaying gently in the Autumn wind. The clouds overlapped each other, making the sky a gloomy gray. Downstairs, Artemis could smell the sweet scent of oats for breakfast. She laced up her climbing boots as she ran down the stairs. 

Today was the day of the harvest in district eleven meaning everyone had to wake up an hour early to get a head start. The only people exempt from the harvest were the elderly and the victors; Seeder and her Uncle Chaff. Artemis sat down at the table and shoved her oats down her mouth at an alarming speed. “Arti slow down you’re going to choke.” Said her little sister Calliope She swallowed her mouthful of oats quickly. “Sorry Callie, I just can’t wait for the harvest. Uncle Chaff said he was going to stop by and teach me how to harvest with a scythe.”

Callie sighed exasperatedly at her older sister’s enthusiasm but as much as she hated weapon training she knew that these sessions with her uncle could be life or death in the arena. The odds were somewhat in their favour considering that their uncle was a past victor and that they didn’t need to take out tesserae since their father owned the only butcher shop in district eleven. Artemis had just turned seventeen and Callie was fifteen meaning that Artemis only had her name in seven times while Cassie was only entered five times.

Therefore Artemis had come to the conclusion that they were completely and utterly safe. She constantly reassured her little sister that she only trained with her Uncle because it was something to take her mind off the harsh conditions of eleven. Artemis seemed to always be in some sort of trouble. She was never one to stick to the rules and was often on the receiving end of a flogging.

Beatings were a regular occurrence in the district square of eleven and from the tender age of twelve Artemis had ended up beaten. She usually got off lightly because her family was better off than most others. Although even now, five years later it still came as a surprise when she was beaten but Artemis had a bit of a hero complex and would end up taking the blame for most of the younger kids who only stole food to stop themselves from starving.

Calliope hated the floggings. She’d never experienced one, Artemis made sure of that but calliope knew that they hurt. She shivered as she remembered the first time Artemis was beaten.

_It was a cold day in the middle of winter. Calliope and Artemis were heading to the market square to buy some bread for dinner. Artemis was dragging Calliope through the crowds when suddenly they heard a shout.  
_

_“Who stole that! Where’s the pail of apples!” The head peacekeeper roared looking around. He stormed towards the crowd and pulled out a child who barely looked ten years old._

_Calliope tugged on Artemis’ sleeve. “Arti, I think we should go.” She said softly Artemis watched as the peacekeeper pulled out a whip and suddenly she was rushing forward straight into the path of the whip. “Stop!” She cried out as the whip came down onto her arm._

_Calliope yelled in fright and stepped forward but a kind looking lady held her back. “It — it was me. I stole the apples!” She stammered shielding the boy from the whip as she clutched her bleeding arm. The peacekeeper looked down at her and sneered._

_“You’re the butcher’s daughter aren’t you?” “Yes I’m Artemis.” She replied holding back tears Calliope was struggling in the ladies grip trying to get to her sister. The lady bent down and whispered “Honey if you try and run to her the peacekeepers will punish her even more. So why don’t you tell your parents to get some healing supplies ready and call your Uncle Chaff over to carry her home.” “How’d you know my uncle?” She asked craning her neck to try and see Artemis._

_“I’m Seeder the female victor. Now hurry along and get your Uncle while I try to stop head peacekeeper Daul from inflicting too much damage.”_

Artemis had endured many more beatings after that and now it was almost routine for Callie to run off and fetch Chaff and her father while Seeder tried to stop head peacekeeper Daul. Artemis and Daul had a mutual hate for each other and Artemis spent a good deal of time making his life hell.


	2. The Butcher Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want more regular update check my Wattpad account @earth-to-sonia

“Good Morning Miss Grateneyo.” A voice called out as the shop doors opened 

Artemis put down the knife she was using to carve some grosling and turned towards the door. She was met with the sight of district eleven’s Mayor Ox. 

“Mayor Ox! How lovely to see you. What can I do for you today?” She asked, walking towards the counter.

“I’m here to pick up a fresh batch of grosling for our harvest dinner tonight…” he paused as though he were thinking about something. “Say shouldn’t you be at the orchards? Today’s the last day of harvest.”

“Well the peacekeepers sent me away after I climbed so high in the tree that I snapped a branch and it landed on Daunt’s head. Also my father’s helping with the harvest so someone had to mind the shop.” She said packing up some grosling meat

“Ahh ok. So are you ready for the reaping. It’s a quarter quell this year so maybe that will give us a fighting chance. Although to be honest only you and some of the older boys would have a chance in that arena of death.” He sighed wistfully. The last victor they’d had was Artemis’ Uncle Chaff and that had been 30 odd years ago. The chances of another victor in district 11 were slim. 

“Well I suppose I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. How’s your son Reed? It’s his first reaping this year right?” She asked handing him the parcel of meat

“He’s good. A bit nervous but the odds are definitely in his favour. He only has one slip after all.” He replied tossing some money on the counter

“Yes I suppose so. Well it was nice speaking to you Mr Mayor.” She said as Mayor Ox walked towards the door.

“The pleasure is all mine. Now I must be going. I have some business to attend to this evening.” He said striding out the front door

Artemis removed her apron and put the knives away. She walked outside of the shop and locked the door, signalling that it was closed for the evening. She checked her trouser pockets for her money bag and made her way towards the market. 

As the day waned, the night closed in and the trees donned their vibrant hues, a chill crept into the air. Not the bite of wintry blusters, but just a nip to let her know a new season was at hand. The wide avenue was lit by the last rays of the day, shining through a thin layer of grey clouds like a stained glass window. No more were the trees with their fluorescent hues of spring and summer. In just a few weeks they would stand bare in the frozen air, stripped of their leaves. 

Already the usual grey of district elevens road’s were adorned with their transient beauty. As Artemis walked to the market in her scuffed black climbing boots, she deliberately tread on each leaf to hear the satisfying crunch they provided.

District elevens market was a source of joy in the most dismal of days. When Artemis was younger it was painted with vibrant colours that resembled the colour of the autumn leaves. The paint lit up the dreary reaping square but after the uprisings the stalls were torn down and replaced with standard black and white colours. She hoped that one day it would be returned to its former glory but for now she could only wish and wait. 

The market was empty since most of district eleven had gone to help with the harvest. Only a few stalls were open and Artemis weaved through each of them to reach her destination. 

She finally reached the stall owned by her friend Baxter’s parents. Baxter’s parents sold fruit from the harvest. Since nobody was allowed to eat the food from harvest you had to buy it instead. Fruit was a rare treat in district eleven considering how expensive it was.

“Hello Artemis.” A voice called out as she examined the stall

“Baxter! I thought you were at the harvest.”

“We just finished. Your sister and dad should be home soon. So what would you like to buy m'lady?” He asked as Artemis stifled a giggle when he tried to imitate the capitol accent.

“Well I want to surprise Callie with some fresh fruit. So what do you recommend?” She asked pulling out some money.

“Hmm well we’ve got blackberries, rhubarb, plums, oranges and apples. But I would recommend the apples because then you’ll make that delicious apple pie of yours and every time you make it you bring me a slice.”

“Ooh good idea we haven’t had apple pie in ages. I’ll have 10 apples please. That should be enough for two pies.” Artemis said handing Baxter some money

“Coming right up.” Baxter replied, packaging up 10 apples in a basket for her to carry.

“Thank you very much Baxter. They should be ready by reaping day. So just come over to the shop and I’ll give you your slice.” 

“I can’t wait.” He said licking his lips

Artemis walked home quickly with her basket of apples being careful to dodge around all the people returning from the harvest. 

A single golden leaf pirouetted down an invisible spiral of breeze, spinning through the air as it let itself be carried down. It shook slightly, as if it could have been whisked away any second by the grip of an icy wind, but it kept floating down the twirling course. It blew past her face and landed lightly on the ground, the shiny, vibrant colour standing out against the ambers and bronzes beneath it. It was so delicate, She wanted to reach down, pick it up and hold it close to her heart, smoothing out any creases, but something told her that it belonged there, this corpse of what was once summer.


	3. Apple Pie

The sweet autumnal fragrance that greeted Calliope as she opened the door could only mean one thing - apple pie! Either it was almost finished baking in the oven or else it was cooling on the counter. The newspaper beneath her mud-clogged boots crinkled, the freshly fallen rain soaking into the dry pages. Her bare feet felt odd on the tile, they always did after so long constrained by laces and leather. 

Heavy cream was spilt on the counter, a dusting of cinnamon on the floor and husks of sweet apple in a mixing bowl - somewhere in the kitchen was an apple pie. The air already tasted like dessert, sweet and spicy - cloves, cinnamon, apples and sugar. 

This fragrance, like no other, set her stomach rumbling; the gurgles weren’t cute background noises, instead they were more like a peacekeeper with a gun, loud and commanding attention. She was so distracted with the hunt for the pie that she failed to hear Artemis, still clad in her apron and a good portion of the ingredients, enter the kitchen. Before she had even begun to turn around she knew her arms were folded and she's wearing that face, the one that's a cross between motherly and mischievous.

“Hello Callie, how was the harvest?” she asked dusting off her apron

“It was great. Did you make pie?” she replied standing on her tiptoes and craning her neck to try and catch a glimpse of the freshly baked apple pie. Pie was a treat in the Grateneyo household and was only ever made the week before the reaping. It was an indulgence that many other families could not afford and therefore it was a tradition to make one before the reaping. 

Artemis could see her sister eyeing the pie hungrily so she spoke up quickly. 

“You can’t have any yet. We have to wait for Uncle Chaff and Seeder to arrive. Dad’s bringing them, they should be here soon.” 

Calliope groaned the pie was already on the counter, the cinnamon colored filling delicately wrinkled all the way to a golden crust. It was all she could do not to grab a knife and dig in, but if she did that how would she stop herself? 

Artemis removed her apron and hung it up on a hook behind her when the door creaked open. Callie immediately rushed towards the three figures at the door and enveloped her dad in a bone crushing hug before dragging him into the kitchen. 

“C’mon. Hurry up, Artemis made pie.” Callie yelled, pulling their dad into the kitchen.

“Pie!” Chaff exclaimed hungrily striding into the kitchen as Seeder hurried to take off her boots.

Once everyone was settled on the living room sofa in front of the screen Artemis turned on the screen. Today was the day President Snow would broadcast information about the 75th quarter quell.

The screen flickered to life and revealed President Snow. He was holding a cream coloured envelope that he opened slowly.

“"On the 25th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes that would represent it." Snow announced

“Why is he telling us that? How is that relevant?” Artemis muttered angrily

“For the 75th anniversary (the third quarter quell) the same rule will be implemented but as a reminder to the districts that united we are strong but divided we are weak. However since this is the third quarter quell three victors can win provided that at least one of them is from a different district.” Snow continued setting down the paper.

Artemis’ jaw dropped. Not only was she at risk of being voted into the arena but the new rule about two victors winning if they were from different districts would mean that new, stronger alliances would be formed.


	4. Lake Day

“Pssst Artemis. Artemis! Oh for goodness sake. Artemis wake up!!!” A voice shouted from outside. Artemis groaned and rolled over, her blankets tangling in between her legs. 

“Five more minutes.” She mumbled sleepily into her pillow. Suddenly the blankets were pulled from the bed and she rolled onto the floor. Rubbing her eyes she looked up to see who had woken her from her slumber. Standing over her was her best friend Peony.

“What are you doing here?” She groaned, rubbing her head which had hit the floor quite hard. 

“It's lake day, remember.” Peony replied 

“Mkay give me a minute to get dressed and then we can go.” 

Lake day was a tradition that she and Peony shared. It involved going down to one of district eleven’s rivers the night before the reaping and skipping stones till dawn. They’d been doing this together since they were twelve and it was something to look forward to other than the reaping. Artemis got changed and joined Peony outside. The two girls walked through the orchard being careful to avoid any peacekeepers that might be on patrol. Finally they came to the path that would lead them to the lake.

The small path widened into a multicolored beach with every size of rock - from boulders big enough to sit on, to grains that got stuck between their toes. Beyond was a flat lake, the far shore a thin line in the distance growing into a sheer cliff face. In the black watery mirror was only the constellations, starlight so old and young. A single wooden boat sent ripples to subside in the deeper water, moored to the protruding pontoon. As they approached the waterline, she bent down and skimmed a rock - the splash loud in the otherwise silent night and the ripples fading slowly from the poorly thrown pebble. Coniferous trees cast shadows across the shoreline, like the soft blanket she hid under as a child, always feeling safer unseen.

Baxter was already waiting for them at the shoreline. He was standing next to the boat untying it from the dock. With a quiet nod to acknowledge the two girls he climbed into the boat. They had to be quiet until they reached the middle of the lake where no one could hear their barks of laughter and animated conversations. 

Once the two girls had gotten into the boat they pushed off from the shore and paddled towards the middle of the lake. They planned to spend the whole night in that boat laughing and talking. But the evening was more somber than Artemis would have liked. The inevitability of her name being reaped hung in the air and every moment seemed precious. Leaving Artemis to wonder if she would live to see the next lake day.


	5. The Reaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again if you want to check out my other stories my Wattpad account is @earth-to-sonia

It was the day of the reaping. Artemis watched a group of twelve year old children laugh and play from the corner of her window. How could they be so happy when she felt so sad? Part of her wanted them to feel her pain too, so she wouldn't be so lonely with it, but part of her was glad they couldn't. They had no chance of being voted into the arena. It was almost certain that she would be going into the arena. She was one of the strongest females in eleven and her friendship with Seeder and her Uncle had helped her gain valuable knowledge about survival. Artemis’ eyes suddenly swam with tears and she hurried to scrub them from her face. She knew tears would lead to sympathy, and sympathy would lead to more tears.

She turned to face the only mirror in her house. It was slightly cracked at the top and very dusty. She stared silently at her reflection. Artemis was very pretty. She had long straight black hair tied in braids that reached her waist and dark skin that contrasted to the normal copper brown of district 11. The only person in district 11 who looked like Artemis was her mother but Artemis’ mother had died giving birth to Calliope. Everyone always told her she looked like her mother but the only reference she had was a picture on the mantelpiece. She did look very similar to the picture apart from the red scars that covered her back from all the floggings. 

her mother had met her father while she was looking for work and they slowly but surely fell in love. Then they had Artemis. Two years later Calliope was born and Artemis had a little sister to call her own but with the arrival of her sister came the loss of her mother. 

Her father had never truly gotten over her mother’s death and resolved to raise the two children on his own. Chaff and Seeder helped out a lot when they weren’t mentoring tributes in the capitol and soon they had all become a big happy family.

Now that family would be broken apart again. No one had told Calliope about Artemis’ chances of being picked for the reaping. It was an unspoken agreement that nobody was to mention the reaping in front of Calliope but Artemis knew that when her name was inevitably picked; Callie would be on her own. 

Artemis sighed wistfully as she took in the house that she might never see again. Her father and Calliope had already started walking to the reaping since she had needed a bit of alone time to contemplate her situation. Slowly she smoothed out the nonexistent creases on her dark green trousers and adjusted the straps of her T-Shirt. It was time to head off to the reaping.

Artemis trotted through skeletal trees, their branches so bare that she could have counted the leaves on each and every one as she passed by. The trees were skirted by pools of autumn gold and rust coloured leaves. When the wind blew the pools animated. Leaves took to the air in an elegant dance, circling around the tree trunks to their own orchestral rustling. When the wind calmed, the dance ended and the leaves landed to form new pools that looked identical to the ones they were in before they started to frolic.

Normally she would have stopped to admire the leaves as they danced around her but not today. She filed slowly into the square looking around for Baxter and Calliope. A capitol attendant came up to her and pricked her finger with a sharp needle that seemed to snap Artemis out of her daze as she jerked her hand back in pain. The lady flicked through some papers and directed her to the front of the square with the rest of the seventeen year olds.

She walked over to the group of girls silently and took her place next to Peony. Peony’s hand slipped into hers and she gave a comforting squeeze to reassure Artemis that everything would be okay. Artemis gave her a small smile and looked towards the crowd of eighteen year olds for Baxter. He was standing in the middle of a chattering group of boys. He met her gaze and waved cheerfully. Artemis waved back and turned her attention to the stage.


	6. Artemis Grateneyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more regular update check out my Wattpad  
> My user name is - @earth-to-sonia

More and more citizens filed into the square. Artemis felt like she was trapped in an endless sea of people. She felt almost claustrophobic. There was noise everywhere. She could hear someone crying, a girl next to her muttering quietly and two of the boys near Baxter fighting angrily. On top of that it was extremely cold. Artemis was glad she hadn’t worn a dress. She doubted the flimsy material would have helped keep her warm.

Artemis looked around and found her father in the crowd, spotting him in the back with the other parents with a pained look on his face.

She knew it would kill him if she was chosen to be in the Games. She didn't know what her father would do if she was reaped. 

Artemis made small chatter with the other 17 year old girls that stood beside her. Everyone looked extremely nervous, but they tried to hide it with jokes and laughter. 

Although Artemis didn't really want to talk to anyone besides from Peony she tried to make conversation anyway. It made the time pass by a lot faster.

As the reaping got started, Fawn Pendragon, an excitable, strangely dressed woman took to the stage.

Her eyes wandered to one of the large glass bowls meant for the girls. It was filled with tiny slips of paper. Unlike normal Reapings, where there are thousands of different names, every single paper in that bowl reads only one name. Whichever girl was unlucky enough to be voted into the arena. And there was a 90% chance it would be her name on that slip of paper.

Several people came up to wish Artemis good luck. Peony, Cynthia, Reed, Baxter, Blayne, Cath, Jade, Peyton, Connor, Sam. Friends from all around the district. Friends that still cared just enough to say something to her. 

Suddenly the Town Square went silent.

Clllick. Clllick. Clllick. 

The dragged out steps of district elevens escort are the only sounds that Artemis could hear. Three inch-high heels placed carefully in front of the other.  
Clllick. Clllick. Clllick. 

Artemis wished she would get across the stage already. Slowing down her death wouldn’t stop it. And then, "Welcome! Welcome!" The escort took a dreamy sigh before continuing. "Welcome, to District eleven's Reaping for the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games!" She waves her hands as she speaks, but the motions are restricted by her flourescent yellow latex dress.

"Happy 75th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor," she said with her odd capitol accent.

She smiled out at the crowd, beaming as though it was her birthday. 

Yeah right, Artemis thought in reference to the capitols favourite saying of may the odds be ever in your favor. 

Fawn (district elevens escort) looked out to the crowd, probably for applause, but all she got was silence and sorrowful faces. Fawn cleared her throat.

"Now since this is a quarter quell you all had to vote for your tributes. And I have the results for the ladies right here!” She fishes a hand into the bowl and pulls out a tiny slip of paper.

Artemis held her breath as Fawn struggled to open the slip with her overly long fake black stiletto nails. She stepped towards the microphone as she opened up the slip.

“Your female tribute for district eleven is ….” she paused for dramatic effect and Artemis rolled her eyes.

“Artemis Grateneyo!”


	7. Asphodel Sterling

The crowd was eerily silent. Despite Artemis’ reluctance to talk about the Games she was well known as the victor's niece. All of a sudden she heard a cry of anguish and her eyes darted towards the sound. Calliope had started sobbing and one of the girls next to her was trying to console her. Artemis knew that if she kept watching Callie she too would break down and start sobbing.

So she faked a quick smile and made her way towards the stage. She squeezed her fingers to her palms — her nails digging into her skin — to keep them from shaking. Girls stepped out of her path as she walked past shooting her glances filled with pity and worry. 

Step by step she went. Keeping her head held high in defiance. Artemis could still hear Calliope’s screams in the background as she made her way to the stage. 

Several peacekeepers walked around Artemis and escorted her up the short flight of stairs. As if they knew what she was capable of and were trying to avoid a scene. Fawn only gave her a quick look with her unnatural yellow eyes before moving on. The look of pity in Fawn’s eyes was too obvious. It made her want to cry all over again.

"Gentlemen next!" She called out.

Behind Artemis Chaff and Seeder are sitting on the stage and she doesn’t dare turn around to see the look of sadness on their faces. So she pretended to enjoy herself, a careless smirk on her lips and her hands resting by her sides. She stood tall, bringing herself to her full five foot seven inches.

The clicking noise of Fawn’s heels sent an uncomfortable shiver down her spine. "Asphodel Sterling! Oh what a beautiful name! Where is he?" 

Asphodel was ushered on to the stage by another group of peacekeepers. He was much taller than Artemis standing at around 6 foot two inches. His copper brown skin contrasted deeply with Artemis’ pale skin and they looked quite different standing next to each other.

"Please shake hands. It's tradition of course!" So she extended her hand forward as gracefully as possible and waited for Asphodel to do the same. Artemis’ pale green eyes meet his murky hazel ones as his hand engulfs hers. Allies. That's what the handshake meant to them. No matter how much you disliked your partner in eleven, they believe that you must work together until the end. It was a way to maximise chances of survival. Only a few tributes had broken this oath, and not one had made it out to tell the tale.


	8. Fighting for Family

Fawn shot the audience a dazzling smile and tried to usher the two tributes towards the train. Artemis stayed where she wahat uncertain of what was going on.

“Come on now, dear. We have to go to the train.” She said as a peacekeeper placed his hand on Artemis’ shoulder.

Artemis stood defiantly on the stage. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. She turned towards Fawn to ask her what was going on.

“What about saying goodbye?” She asked quietly so the camera wouldn’t hear her.

Asphodel heard her though and he stops letting the peacekeepers escort him towards the train. “She’s right. We get to say goodbye.” 

“New procedure.” One of the peacekeepers growled trying to get the two tributes of the stage. They’re causing a scene and all of Panem is watching as the footage is live-streamed into their homes. Caesar Flitwick would probably be commentating on this right now wondering what they were doing.

Artemis was unsure of what to do. She turned towards the audience - most of the were watching her and Asphodel with bated breath - but Calliope stood out from the crowd; tears running down her face as she let out muffled sobs.

And suddenly Artemis knew what to do. She swung her fist straight into the nearest peacekeeper's jaw. He fell backwards, cursing and clutching his face. She spun around to get off the stage when another peacekeeper threw a punch that hit her face with such force blood pooled into her mouth.

Pain erupted from the point of impact. With her own two hands she grasped his head in her hands and brought her knee cap up to his nose, there was a blunt crack and she released his dark haired head. Crimson leaked from both his nostrils and his nose was twisted right. He drew his fist back again but Artemis was too quick for him. She was already making her way off the stage. 

Asphodel seemed a little stunned by what had just happened but when a peacekeeper advanced towards him he didn’t hesitate to knock them out. Soon he was following her across the stage determined to say goodbye to his family.

Head peacekeeper Daunt was yelling orders at the rest of the peacekeeper and the square broke out into chaos. The peacekeepers were at a disadvantage because they couldn’t use their guns in case they hit a tribute. Artemis was running through the crowds trying to find Calliope. She had lost Asphodel somewhere in the crowd and now her only goal was to find Calliope. Most of the crowd had dispersed hoping to get away before the gunshots could ring out. It was now mainly peacekeepers and children.


	9. Teary eyed Calliope

Artemis was desperately weaving through the crowds when a peacekeeper tackled her to the ground. She hadn’t seen him coming and now she was pinned to the cold hard ground. He had pinned her arms above her head and she was stuck. Luckily for Artemis he was stupid enough to not make sure her legs were pinned as well. She kicked him hard and suddenly they were wrestling; trying to push each other onto the ground. Eventually Artemis got the upper hand and she pushed him to the floor. As she got up to run, the peacekeeper extended his leg and she tripped, cutting her cheek on the gravel.

Blood trickled out of her fresh wound but she kept running. She had to find Calliope. Soon she reached the back of the crowd where she was greeted with a familiar face.

“Callie!” She yelled engulfing her sister in a bone crushing hug.

Calliope was still crying as she clinged desperately to Artemis.  
“Shh, shhh. It’s gonna be okay… I’m going to be fine.” She lied

“Everything is going to be fine. I’m going to come back. I promise.” Calliope let out another sob and nodded. Calliope finally let go and looked up at her big sister with tears in her eyes.

“Now you need to go find dad. He’ll look after you, Ok. I love y—” she was cut off as a peacekeeper yanked her backwards pinning her hands behind her back. She knew there was no use fighting it anymore. So she let him lead her back to the stage where Asphodel was standing being held there by two peacekeepers. He looked pretty beaten up. He had a black eye forming on his left eye and his arm was pretty badly cut.

Head peacekeeper Daunt appeared from behind Artemis and she watched him eye them skeptically. After a while he yelled out 

“Take them to the train. No more delays. Let’s get moving.”

Artemis and Asphodel were then quite literally dragged to the train station


End file.
